


Broken System

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Could Be Canon, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara asks Alex what she thinks is a simple question which causes some awkwardness.If anyone has any ideas for what else to write, let me know.





	Broken System

“Hey, Alex. Uh, so, you know I told you that Lena and I got together.” Kara chuckled weakly.  
Alex sighed. “Yes. You told me about that.” 

“Well, uh, she and I got into talking about all sorts of things, and well, she told me that when I'm ready, she wants me to go in dry on her. What does that mean?” Kara asked.

Alex whimpered. “Kara...” She blushed and turned several different shades of red.  
Kara frowned. “Alex, what's wrong? She's not that messed up, you know.”

“Oh, dear. Okay, Kara, unless you've been hiding something from me down there in the crotch region, how do you plan on doing that to her? Your fist?” Alex groaned.

“Uh, probably. Yeah.” Kara spoke, blushing. 

Alex looked at her sister's hands, and winced. “Oh, geez. Okay, she wants you to be rough and put your fist in her ass, with no lube, or any kind of way to ease it in.” 

Kara blinked and then blushed. “Oh, Geez. No wonder you freaked out.”  
“Yeah.” Alex sighed. “Boy, Kara, the things I never needed to know."  
“Sorry.” Kara sighed.

“Well, this is my life now.” Alex chuckled weakly.  
“I really did not expect that.” Kara sighed.

“Neither did I. I really really hope I can forget this.” Alex groaned.

Kara blushed. “I think I should be more shocked than I am. I blame the internet.”  
“Well you know, if Lena trusts you to do that to her sometime, It's really not a big deal.” Alex chuckled weakly.

“I just don't even...I mean, I know that's a thing, we've talked about uh...you know...” Kara blushed.  
“Talked about Anal?” Alex smirked.

“Yeah.” Kara chuckled weakly. “This is more awkward than the time I looked up watersports, because I thought it was about a water park. Boy, that was not something I needed to see ever. My poor eidetic memory that will remember it forever...” 

Alex sighed. “Now that's a bit awkward. But you know, there are worse things to look up.”

&^&

“Only you, Lena Luthor.” Lena looked up from the paperwork on Samantha's desk that Samantha had left for her to look at, and smiled. “Hello, Alex.”

Alex sighed. “Look, what you and my sister do in the privacy of your own homes is your business. But please, when you tell my sister you'll let her go in dry, please tell her what it means, because I really didn't need to know your sexual fetishes. At all. Ever.”

Lena chuckled. “Okay, Sorry about that, Alex. I can imagine that was traumatizing to say the least.”  
“Yeah. Just about.” Alex groaned and shivered.  
“I'm sure you could traumatize Kara with the knowledge of what you and Maggie do.” Lena smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh, no, nice try, but I'm not going to tell you or Kara.”  
“Okay, Alex.” Lena chuckled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when you get right down to it, Kara could be naive enough to not know these things without looking them up or asking them.  
> So, it most certainly could be canon in that aspect. :)


End file.
